scream_mtv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ultimate Disney Fan 01/SCREAM MTV SERIES -- Let The Bloodbath Begin
In my opinion, the 'Pilot' opening would have been better. So, I decided to "re-imagine" the Scream MTV Series 'Pilot' opening, changing it in some ways, making it a lot longer and more terrifying. Hope you like it. Feel free to praise/criticize. Plot TBA Meet the Characters BRETT SHIMURA (18) - Lakewood's meanest resident for centuries to come. He has the most influence over the plot, the setting of the story and has the biggest role all over the story and without Brett, there would be no story to begin with. Season 1 Chapter 1 The phone rang loudly, the blare of the sharp ring sounding from the living room. Brett Shimura entered the room from the hallway and picked up the cordless receiver, clicking the answer button. He brings it up to his ear. BRETT: Hello? MAN (suave, smooth, abrading male voice): Hello? Brett looked confused with narrowed eyes. BRETT: Yes? MAN: Who is this? BRETT: This is Brett, who is this? MAN (sounding confused): I don’t know. Brett shook his head. BRETT: I think you must have the wrong number. MAN: Do I? BRETT: Don’t sweat it, dude. Bye. Brett's finger went to tap on the red button, but was stopped by the man’s voice. MAN: Wait. Why don’t we talk for a while? Brett chuckled lightly. BRETT: No thanks. He hung up and replaced the phone on the cradle. He shook his head, slightly amused. Brett stepped out of the living room, walked down the hall and re-entered the kitchen. Sat at the kitchen counter was Brett's friend, Tyler Miller. Tyler looked up at his friend and looked curious. TYLER: Who was it? Brett shrugged. BRETT: No idea. Wrong number. He sounded like one of those obscene callers. TYLER (chirped): Ewww! So, are we going to watch a movie or what? Brett nodded. BRETT: Seriously, Tyler, is every movie you watch a bad romantic movie? He placed his hand on his hip and narrowed his eyes. He smiled and began to walk with smooth, confident strides across the kitchen, which was where Tyler was sitting comfortably on one of the counter stools. When Brett reached Tyler, Brett cocked an eyebrow questioningly. BRETT: Horror movies are great. They get the heart racing. Plus, they make great foreplay. All the guys love at school like scary movies. TYLER (laughing): Are you for real? BRETT (exclaiming): Of course! TYLER: So, what is your all time fave? BRETT: The Scream movies, of course. I mean, come on! It was based on the murders that occurred here. This house was where Nina Patterson was actually killed. Tyler looked shocked. TYLER (in disbelief): You mean to tell me that a girl was killed in your house? BRETT: No, actually two people were killed here. Nina Patterson and her ex-boyfriend were both murdered. Tyler looked out of the windows, nervously. TYLER: Jesus. He looked up at Brett. TYLER: Doesn‘t it creep you out? How can you live here? It‘s like the fucking murder house of Lakewood or something. Brett just shrugged, concentrating on his phone. TYLER: So, whatever happened to Emma Duval? Did she go off and get sent to some mental asylum or something? BRETT: That's the sweet part, Tyler. Tyler helped himself to a cookie and started to nibble on it. BRETT: That fugly bitch just wrote a book about her "experiences". It is a whole self help book. It was recently published. Well, get this, she is finishing a book tour and she is due in Lakewood tomorrow. TYLER (exclaiming): You’re kidding? You would think that Emma would want to forget about the past, wouldn’t you? Tyler licked his lips deliciously as he bit into a jam donut. TYLER: Lakewood is where it all started. Why would Emma wanna come back here and dredge up old memories? BRETT (suggesting): Perhaps it is her way of dealing with things. Maybe she is facing the whole thing head on. Tyler nodded. TYLER (muttering): I suppose. Brett pouted. He went to the fridge. BRETT: Don't tell my mom that I'm helping myself to a beer. TYLER (insisting): Go ahead. His cell phone jingled. BRETT: Who keeps fucking texting you? Tyler narrowed his eyes. TYLER: My internet stalker. She keeps tweeting me. BRETT: Stalker? TYLER (murmuring): Yep. BRETT: What does that stalker say? Tyler stared at Brett. TYLER: All kinds of shit. The phone on the kitchen wall began to ring, the shrill tone startling Tyler. Brett rolled his eyes. BRETT. It is probably my skank mom checking up on me to make sure I haven’t snuck back here from Disneyland. Brett pulled the handheld receiver off the hook. BRETT: Hello? MAN (same voice): Who is this? Brett couldn’t believe he had rung again. BRETT: This is the more impatient version of the person you just spoke to. MAN: Oh, I’m sorry. You don’t have to be a dick about it. Brett rolled his eyes in frustration. BRETT: Whatever, creep... He went to hang up but what interupted by the voice. MAN (barking angrily): If you hang up on me, I’ll cut through your neck until I feel bone! Brett pulled a twisted face. Instead of being scared, he felt slightly amused. He walked towards Tyler. BRETT (smiling slightly): It's for you. Tyler took the phone, confused. TYLER: Hello? MAN (speaking angrily through gritted teeth): Who is this? TYLER: Tyler, who’s this? MAN (sounding bitter): It all began with you two! Tyler pulled a face. Brett leaned on the table. BRETT: Just hang up. Tyler hits the disconnect button. TYLER: Oh my God, I'm leaving. He looked up at Brett. TYLER: Why did you give me the phone? Brett smiled. BRETT: It's you who has the internet stalker. TYLER: My stalker is a girl, Brett. BRETT: Hey, it isn’t any different to the tweets that stalkers send. It's probably a voice-changer app. TYLER (shivering tone): That voice was creepy. The phone started to ring again. Tyler looked at it nervously. Brett went to pick it up but Tyler stopped him. TYLER: Lets just ignore it. Brett thought for a moment and then picked up the phone. He answered it. BRETT (flatly): What? MAN: You hung up on me. BRETT: So what? MAN: You don’t hang up on me and live to tell the tale. Brett rolled his eyes. BRETT (imaptiently): Why don’t you just give it up and call somebody else. This town is full of losers who go a little crazy around the time of the Lakewood Massacre Anniversary. The man laughed down the line. Brett tapped on the disconnect button. Tyler walked towards the front door. TYLER: I'll see ya on Monday. The front door closed behind Tyler. Barefooted, Brett's feet clicked against the floor on the way toward his bedroom. Brett removes his leather jacket. He walks through his house, planning on taking a nice, relaxing soak in his hot tub. Not liking the quiet, he opened up an app on his phone. BRETT (commanding into phone): Music on. His head bobbed to the beat, as a pop song started playing from the various speakers around the house. A little while later, Brett changed into black swim trunks. Dinging, Brett's phone blasted with numerous notifications, causing him to look down. Picking his phone up, Brett seeing a video of himself tugging on his swim trunks just a mere few seconds earlier, Brett widened his eyes. Confused, he turned around, surveying his surroundings. But no one was there. Phone dings. "How does it feel to be the star of the show?" Brett sees the text was from Tyler. He turned back around, and noticed the green light shining from his MacBook Air computer; a signal that the webcam was on. Brett shook his head, marching over to his computer and slamming the laptop shut. Leaning against the desk, Brett sighs. BRETT (muttering): Tyler, you are skating on Restraining Order Lake. Getting another text alert, Brett quickly looked down at his phone. "Am I on thin ice?" Freaked out and growing angrier by the minute, Brett started wandering around the house, trying to see where Tyler was. BRETT (calling out): I swear to God if you are in my house, you are dead! He clenches his jaw, growling under his breath. He walks down the hallway. BRETT (calling out): If you want to be an adult about this, I will gut you on command! Reaching the front door, Brett shook his head slightly and turns to the front door. Brett slowly walks towards the front door, opens it and slowly steps outside to the porch in wonder. Brett stared out at the empty porch, lit only by the small lights. He listened to the sounds of chirping crickets. He looked out at the vast front garden, the gnarled oak tree creaking in the night time wind. Brett looks around and scans the area with narrowed eyes, frowning when he noticed that, again, there was no one there. Getting another ding from her phone, Brett looked down at the screen and sees a video playing of himself walking outside from just moments earlier. Brett gasps, spinning around. But still, there was no one in sight. Brett's breath was coming out in short pants, no longer finding Tyler's little game funny. He couldn't help but jump in fright, as another beep came through his phone, causing him to furrow his eyebrows. "Maybe you'll get more views than Emma's return." Brett froze momentarily, before quickly heading back inside the house; his fear slightly washing away and replacing itself with anger. BRETT (scowling shouting in anger): Well, maybe you should grow up! He walks into the living room and to the side glass door. BRETT: And when you do, I'll be outside! Sensing Brett's movement, the motion-detecting lights turned on, illuminating the pool area and revealing numerous lounge chairs, a large swimming pool, and some aesthetically pleasing plants. Walking toward the hot tub, Brett sees steam rising from the heated water. His phone beeps. BRETT (into phone): Outdoor speakers on. And music emitted from the speakers along the house and distracted Brett from the creepy caller. Brett sits down at the edge of the hot tub, dipping his feet into the hot water as the warmth soothed his tense muscles. But his calm state only lasted for a few moments and was interrupted when a strange noise reached her ears. Instinctively, Brett turned around, trying to push down the fear that gnawed inside him. BRETT (calls out hesitantly): Tyler? The motion-detecting lights shut off, and Brett turns back around to grab his phone, sending a text to Tyler's number. Brett types: "Was that you?" Phone beeps. "Maybe. Is this where it gets interesting?" A smile made its way onto Brett's lips. Brett types: "I may have underestimated you." Setting his phone down and removing his legs from the water, Brett headed toward the other side of the hot tub. He slowly made his way back into the hot tub. Brett seductively watches the backside of the house. He slowly turns around and almost sinks into the water, resting against the wall of the hot tub. As his phone alerted him of another text message, Brett snatched the phone from the edge of the hot tub, unlocking it to see what see what it said. "You're killing me." Satisfied by Tyler's reaction, Brett smiles. Brett types: "Then get over here, and do something about it." After sending the message, he set his phone back down. He leaned against the edge of the tub and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, his phone dings. "Heads up." Brett opened his eyes, squinting slightly from a splash of something dropping into the water. Frowning, he moves closer to see what it was. Once he sees blood spreading in the water, intestines rise up to the bubbling surface. A horrified Brett screams. His hand splashes water around. He rises up, letting out another blood-curdling scream. Quickly reaching out for his phone, Brett grabbed it and scrambled out of the water, panting while he ran in panic, only to keep looking back to see if anyone was following him. After a few moments of running aimlessly across his backyard, Brett continued across the yard, moving as fast as his weak muscles would allow. He came to a stop by hiding behind a tree. He kept gasping through deep breaths, unable to comprehend what had happened. BRETT (breathing heavily): Oh, my God. Something rustles. Tyler's disemboweled corpse hangs upside down -- his stomach deeply cut open. The rope was tightly wrapped around his ankles. Just as he was about to call out for help, in the hopes that one of his neighbors would hear him, Brett felt the tip of a wicked-sharp knife slash horizontally across his back. He felt the cold steel of the blade slice the flesh open, digging deep. Brett heard the sound of scraping bone as the blade cut across his back. Blood leaked down his bare back. Brett lets out a strangled scream of agonizing pain. The pain scorched and wracked at his body, taking over as the only sensation in his mind, body and soul. Brett felt himself drop to his knees and sink to the grass, landing in a thud. Brett's hand desperately reaches behind him to stop the bleeding, but he couldn't reach the injury. Brett groans in pain. With his back stinging from the gruesome slash wound, Brett looked up and saw his attacker. Brett slowly staggered to his feet and stumbles across the grass, desperate to escape. However, from the pain he's enduring, Brett dropped down onto the grass. He fumbles, trying to crawl away, but the energy was quickly draining from his body. While trying to stand up with as much strength as he could muster, Brett limped across the grass in a last attempt to escape. But Brett didn't have the strength to go any further. Brett moaned in pain, dropping down to the ground again, his back coated in blood. Crawling forward, he continued to whimper, and the white ghost masked figure in a black hooded poncho wrapped his arm around Brett, and lifts him to his feet near the edge of the swimming pool. The masked figure pulled Brett to him, gripping Brett with his arm. Brett beats at the figure while wrenching from side to side, crying helplessly. Tears leak out of his eyes, as he felt the life inside of him slowly slip away. BRETT (sobbing, yelling out): No! No, please! The hunting knife pressed against the left side Brett's neck. But his desperate pleas for help came to an end, as soon as the hunting knife swiftly glided across Brett's throat. The cold steel of the blade sliced the flesh open, and the sound of scraping bone as the blade cut across the skin, with a sickening gushing sound. Brett choked on the blood that began to fill his airways and feels the oxygen escape his lungs. The masked figure carelessly tossed the limp Brett into the swimming pool with a splash, not even bothering to check and see whether Brett was still alive or not, knowing that if he wasn't, he would be soon. Having succumbed to his wounds, Brett's lifeless body floated up to the surface with the water bubbling. Near where Brett's splayed out corpse floated face down, the previously clear water-filled swimming pool began to turn a crimson color, as blood swirled around his half-naked form. Chapter 2 At school the next day, kids were all over campus, but mainly in the courtyard. At one of the tables sat Emma Duval's friends Brooke Maddox, Jake Fitzgerald, Riley Marra and Emma's boyfriend Will Belmont. Caleb Duval and Emma were walking towards the table that seated Emma's friends. CALEB: You think they'll like me? EMMA: Don't be so nervous Caleb, I got your back. And yes they will, you're smart, funny, and really good-looking. So yeah they'll like you, besides they're cool. CALEB: Okay. Just don't tell them I'm gay. EMMA (smirking): I won't, I promise! Emma and Caleb reach the table and the occupants look at the two. EMMA: Hey guys! BROOKE: Hi Emma. JAKE: Sup, Ems. RILEY: Hey Emma. WILL: Hey babe. Will gets up and kisses Emma, who kisses back. BROOKE: So who's the guy with you. EMMA: Oh right, guys this is my cousin and best friend Caleb... Caleb waves and grins shyfully. EMMA: He just got here yesterday from San Francisco, he'll be staying with my mom and I from now on. I thought it be okay if he sat with us. BROOKE (introducing herself): Well, nice to meet you, Caleb. I'm Brooke Maddox, the Mayor's daughter. And my-my you are pretty good-looking, if I must say so. Caleb smirks at her compliment. CALEB: Thanks. WILL: I'm Will Belmont, your cousin's boyfriend. Its great to finally meet you. She's told me a lot about you. I've heard you're a pretty cool guy. CALEB: Thanks and my cousin Emma here, never told me about a boyfriend. EMMA: Oh yeah, I was going to tell you about Will. I'm really sorry I didn't get to though. I was going to last night, but we both got tired and didn't get to finish talking. CALEB (smiling): Its cool Emma. I'm happy for you both. EMMA: Thanks, Caleb. WILL (smiling): Yeah thanks. RILEY: Its nice to meet you Caleb, I'm Riley Marra. Riley holds her hand out to shake Caleb's hand, who shakes it back. JAKE: I'm Jake Fitzgerald and Brooke's mine, so don't get any ideas about taking her from me. CALEB: Oh don't worry, I won't. I'm not into girls. His eyes widen instantly and so does Emma's. EMMA (mouth agape): Caleb! You just... CALEB: I know and I didn't mean too either. BROOKE: Wait, you're gay? CALEB: Yeah...? Caleb's expression shows awkwardness and scared. BROOKE (smiling): I think that is super cool, don't worry you're secret safe with me. RILEY: Yeah I don't care if you're gay either, to be honest I think its great. I'll keep your secret. WILL (grinning): I think its cool too. I won't tell anybody, secret is safe with me, scout's honor. JAKE: Look if you're gay, then you're gay. Nothing to be ashamed about, I'll keep your secret. Just don't tell Brett. This causes the others to mumble an agreement with him. CALEB: Thanks guys, that means a lot. I owe you all one. RILEY: No problem and no you don't owe me anything. BROOKE: You're welcome Caleb, and don't owe me anything, okay? WILL: You don't owe me anything either. JAKE (jokingly): You owe me 100 bucks! EMMA (snaps): Jake! JAKE: Calm down, jeez. I was only kidding. CALEB: Thanks again guys. So who's Brett? WILL: The super tyrant of this school. If you tell Brett you're gay, then he'll spread it through the whole school, and the entire town. Just like that one girl, Audrey. Emma sits down beside Will. EMMA: Well, are you gonna sit down or what? CALEB: Oh I don't know, I mean this is the popular table. And I'm definitely not popular. RILEY: Don't be silly, you're Emma's cousin and you're really good-looking. I'd say you're qualified to sit here. CALEB (nervously): Are you sure? WILL: Yeah, sit down. JAKE: Yeah, come on. BROOKE: We don't bite. CALEB: Okay. Caleb removes his backpack and sits down on the other side of Emma. Suddenly, a commotion behind them gets them all to look in the direction of a girl. She's getting laughed at by a group girls. EMMA: I thought we agreed to trash that video? CALEB: What video? WILL: That girl and her "girlfriend" were having a make-out session, which Brett caught and recorded and put online and it spread like wildfire. That was two days ago. We just came back from Disneyland. CALEB (stunned): Wow, Brett is a dick. EMMA: Caleb! Surprised, Emma has never heard her cousin say something like that about someone. CALEB (chuckling along with everyone else): What? Its the truth isn't it? BROOKE: Audrey was bound to come out one day. Look at her. Just like Caleb, he was bound to come out to us and then he did. JAKE: What's the big deal if she is a lesbian? I don't see anything wrong with it. I'm cool with Caleb being gay. EMMA: Okay, the big deal is it wasn't her decision to tell the world. Jake scoffs at her. EMMA: Jake? JAKE: I wasn't the only one on that group thread. And I did delete that video. After I sent it to P.J. Girl-On-Girl is his demographic. Jake chuckles. He hits Will on the arm, who's chuckling with him. EMMA: Riley? RILEY (frowning): Sorry. Zoe saw it on my phone. EMMA: Do you guys even understand the term "viral"? RILEY (looking around): I don't see Brett anywhere. CALEB: I don't see that Brett anywhere either. Riley nods her head agreeing with him. Brett Shimura, one of Emma's best friends, hadn't contacted her since the other day: no texts, no calls, no emails, no Facebook messages, no tweets. Coming from someone else, she wouldn't have really thought about it much, but coming from Brett, it was bizarre. Majorly bizarre. Brett always had his phone with him. He couldn't survive without it. Literally. That thing was his lifeline. Wherever Brett went, his phone came with him. And he would either be texting Emma for his next evil scheme that he concocted in order to destroy someone's life (for his own amusement, of course) or all about the next boy on the basketball team Brett was blackmailing with that week, giving everyone all the details''.'' So, the fact that Brett hadn't texted her since after school the previous day had Emma, well, worried. And when it came to her friends, she couldn't help but be worried. Emma gritted her teeth in frustration, trying to ignore the odd gnawing sensation that she seemed to have at the pit of her stomach, along with the paranoid thoughts that threatened to invade her mind — the same thoughts that always managed to drive her brain to the worst possible conclusions. Running her hands through her hair, she let out a sigh. Brett probably just caught up, she reassured herself. Most likely with Tyler, Brett's best friend. WILL (to Emma): You know Brett did the wide release. BROOKE (deadpanned): Of course it was Brett. He's a atrocious psychopath with no impulse control. I mean, he's probably ditching right now to avoid your good-girl wrath. Emma looks at her. BROOKE: Em, your little friend will be fine. EMMA: We're not really friends anymore. WILL: Just give it 24 hours, okay? Someone will text and drive their hybrid into a tree and we'll have a new headline. BROOKE: Maybe Audrey will control her anger into creative energy for one of her little films. WILL: Emma, it sounds like to me, that she'll be fine. Don't worry all that stress will cause wrinkles. Emma and everyone else laugh. We smash to black. Chapter 3 Maggie Duval and Sheriff Clark Hudson are in the backyard of the Shimura household. Sheriff Hudson crouches down at the edge of the swimming pool, examining Brett's floating body. The clear water is now crimson color. MAGGIE (to Sheriff Hudson): God! Some teenager gets murdered and ends up floating in his pool? SHERIFF HUDSON: I can't believe this is happening again, Maggie... MAGGIE: Me neither. Sheriff Hudson scoffs softly. A little while later, standing outside of George Washington High, Audrey Jensen is standing over the Brett Shimura memorial that was set up -- watching as a lot of students that Brett had humiliated and harassed during their years in high school -- placing flowers and notes that made it seem like they were the closest of friends. Audrey chuckles softly as she stares at them all. They didn't know how stupid they were being by placing fake friendly notes to Brett's memorial. BOY (to Audrey, then looks at Brett's memorial): Hey, Audrey. Wow! So stupid... Brett doesn't even deserve to have a memorial -- he was such a frickin' jerk! AUDREY: Tell me about it. WOMAN (off-screen): Hey guys! Audrey turns her head and sees Piper Shaw walking towards her. AUDREY: Who are you? PIPER (glancing at the millions of notes on the board for Brett): I've gathered that Brett was very popular and loved, idolized even. But I call bullcrap on this yearbook stuff. Who was the real Brett Shimura? AUDREY: Brett was my arch-nemesis. I'm sure that I'm the only one here who can honestly tell you that he made my life miserable as hell. But, I guess I'm wrong. If you want to hear exactly what it was like to be caught in the crossfire of Brett's wrath, might I suggest my other friends, and basically everyone else. PIPER: Did you guys know Brett? BOY (deadpanned): Yeah. Brett was a stone-cold bastard who got what he deserved. List of Deaths Chapter 1 Trivia * Tyler and Brett's murderer is unknown. Category:Blog posts